Gárgulas Grotesco Parte Final
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder e Scully tem uma nova missão pela frente, o que os obriga a enfrentar seus temores e crenças em busca do bem da humanidade.


**Título:** Gárgula (Grotesco)

**Discleimer:** Os personagens principais desta fic são de propriedade da FOX 1013, Cris Carter. Qualquer semelhança com nomes, pessoas ou lugares terá sido mera coincidência.

**Sinopse:** Mulder e Scully tem uma nova missão pela frente, o que os obriga a enfrentar seus temores e crenças em busca do bem da humanidade.

**Prédio do FBI**

**07:41 am.**

Mulder não estava quando Scully chegou à sala dele no porão. Mas havia um enorme e encantador ramo de rosas vermelhas em cima da mesa.

Achando ser alguma surpresa dele, Scully sorriu se aproximando mais até se inclinar e aspirar o cheiro delicioso. Nem lembrava mais a última vez em que ganhara flores. Se fossem de Mulder, então as coisas estavam começando a melhorar entre eles.

Procurou por um cartão ou algo parecido, mas não achou nada entre as pétalas de veludo, rubras como ela nunca viu.

Já pensava em procurar um vaso e preparou o seu melhor sorriso ao ver o parceiro chegar arejado, bem barbeado, como se tivesse passado a melhor noite de sua vida.

- Bom dia Scully. Nossa, flores para mim? – esboçou um gesto de abrir os braços e pegar o buquê, no que ela sorriu e se pendurou no seu pescoço para beija-lo na face docemente.

- São lindas, Mulder! Obrigada!

Ele corou com o beijo inesperado. Não entendeu à princípio, mas como era um homem muito esperto, deixou que ela continuasse:

- Vou precisar de um vaso grande. Por que me comprou tantas rosas assim? Sabe muito bem que me contento com pouca coisa.

- Sim, eu sei...

- Eu quero agradecer por ontem... Você me ajudou muito. – novamente perto dele ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu outro selinho, agora na boca, que o arrepiou.

- Scully!...

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava entusiasmado, Mulder sentiu ciúme. Se ele não lhe comprara flores, então havia outro homem interessado em agrada-la. Precisava descobrir quem era ele o mais rápido possível.

- Er... Você gostou... Gostou do cartão?

- Tinha um cartão? – ela mais uma vez procurou entre as pétalas aveludadas sem sucesso.

- Oh, eles devem ter esquecido... – Mulder fez ar de decepção ao menear a cabeça – Mas não tem problema, eu posso repetir tudo outra vez.

- Você é surpreendente.

Aproveitando-se da meiguice dela, Mulder chegou mais perto até que Scully permitiu-se ser abraçada.

- Faço qualquer coisa para que se sinta bem. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido enquanto alisava suas costas – Ontem você estava tão perturbada.

- Foi um momento de fraqueza. Desc...

Ele pousou o dedo sobre seus lábios dizendo:

- Que tal pegar um vaso de flores?

Ela sorriu com os adoráveis olhos brilhantes.

- Não demoro.

Assim que Scully saiu, Mulder apanhou o telefone e pelo adesivo na embalagem do buquê, conseguiu telefonar para a floricultura que mandara o presente.

- Bom dia. Eu quero confirmar uma entrega de rosas vermelhas para a Srta. Dana Scully no prédio do FBI...

- Ah, Sr. Thompson...! Seu pedido já foi entregue sim! – disse a voz do outro lado da linha - Exatamente como o senhor pediu; sem cartão e com os maiores botões que pudemos importar da Transilvânia.

- O-Obrigado!...

Scully voltou rápido como prometeu. Arrumou as rosas com cuidado sob o olhar intrigado de Mulder. Enquanto a vigiava ele refletia se ela tinha idéia do equívoco. Apesar de adorá-la, Mulder mantinha uma relação formal, onde a amizade sempre falava mais alto, mesmo quando sentia necessidade de saber mais sobre sua intimidade.

Por outro lado ele achava que ela ignorava quem era o tal Thompson e suas rosas importadas da Transilvânia. Do contrário não teria manifestado o seu contentamento beijando-o como fizera.

- Estive com o padre McCue outra vez. – ela falou assim que terminou de arrumar o vaso sobre a mesa dele.

- Também tenho algumas coisas a lhe dizer.

- Sim! Conseguiu localizar Bud Riggs? – se voltou para ele interessada.

- O corpo de Bud Riggs foi localizado nas proximidades do parque Meridian Hill com marcas semelhantes às dos garotos do mausoléu. De acordo com a perícia, o homicídio se deu por volta das oito da noite, logo depois do pôr do sol.

- O que ele fazia lá?

- Trabalhando na conservação. O parque histórico tem uma caverna para visitação.

- Caverna...?

- Sim. Foi o que eu disse.

- Precisamos ir até lá...

- Acha que podemos encontrar alguma coisa? – ele se levantou pegando o paletó.

- Eu conto no caminho. Vamos!

- Ainda não falei sobre Dean Bishop.

Scully se deteve na porta e Mulder esbarrou em seu corpo.

- O que aconteceu?... – perguntou a muito custo, mas prevendo a resposta dele.

- Ontem, também pouco tempo depois do sol se pôr, Dean morreu.

**Parque Meridian Hill**

**Dupont Circle, 09:28 am. **

Enquanto Mulder guiava o carro, Scully permanecia pensativa. Começava a encaixar as coisas em seus lugares e chegava a uma conclusão estarrecedora; a Gárgula parecia pensar e agir conforme fosse para se proteger. Do contrário tinha alguém por trás, um cérebro mais poderoso comandando-lhe as vontades. Alguém que sabia exatamente de quem se livrar para não correr riscos de serem apanhados.

- Então você acha que Lord Rock abraçou a alma de Dean, por isso ele morreu. – Mulder quebrou o silêncio com a voz excitada, fazendo-a pestanejar.

- De acordo com o padre McCue.

- Só não entendo porque ele teria eliminado Bud Riggs.

- Também não tenho a mínima idéia, Mulder. A não ser que ele esteja eliminando todos os que estiveram em contato com o livro.

- Além do padre McCue e de Bud, mais alguém tocou ou viu ele?

- Chad Thompson, o afilhado do padre.

Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas ouvindo a referência.

- Você esteve com ele?

- Sim.

- É o tal da obra?

- Exatamente.

Scully olhou para ele sem entender tantas perguntas se já falara naquilo mais de uma vez.

Mulder ficou quieto ruminando o ciúme e ao mesmo tempo refletindo se Chad Thompson não estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Não se surpreenderia se fosse assim.

Logo que chegaram ao parque, Scully avistou um grupo de operários que preparavam uma caminhonete.

Mulder tirou o distintivo do bolso interno para se identificar e disse:

- Precisamos ir até a caverna onde foi encontrado o corpo de Bud Riggs. Tem um guia disponível?

- As visitações à caverna foram suspensas pela polícia. Os guias dispensados e nós também estamos indo embora. Os homens estão assustados com o que aconteceu ali. – explicou o líder do grupo.

- Disso tudo nós já sabemos. Mas nossa investigação segue outro caminho.- Mulder insistiu – Ao menos sabe que lado fica a caverna?

- Para o leste. – estendeu o braço apontando.

Scully trocou um olhar com o parceiro e acabou perguntando:

- Alguma testemunha viu o crime?

- Não senhora. Todos, exceto Bud já haviam ido embora.

- Quem encontrou o corpo?

- Um dos seguranças que faz a ronda da manhã.

Mulder agradeceu e fez um gesto de cabeça para Scully.

A subida era um pouco íngrime por uma trilha ladeada de floresta. De paletó, Mulder sentiu dificuldade em se locomover. Scully parecia mais apropriada do que ele, já que usava calça maleável, blusinha fina e casaco aberto.

O parque era de uma extensão considerável, com formações rochosas, árvores, trilhas e água corrente. Para chegarem na caverna tiveram que descer por um atalho pedregoso, cheio de seixos soltos que deslizavam sob seus pés. Scully foi na frente e Mulder vez ou outra estendia o braço para lhe dar apoio.

- É aqui.

Ambos viram uma entrada escura, com vegetação e ramagens descendo de um paredão limoso.

- Vamos dar uma olhada. – Mulder tirou a lanterna do bolso e apoiou a arma abaixo, na mesma direção.

Scully seguiu atrás dele igualmente armada, com a lanterna na outra mão.

- Como isso aqui pode feder desse jeito? – ele reclamou respirando forte.

-Tem haver com formação vulcânica... Enxofre ou gases do tipo... – ela concluiu voltando o corpo para a esquerda e iluminando as estalactites que gotejavam.

O chão era irregular, arenoso e às vezes com grandes formações de pedra ou saliências.

- Tem duas passagens adiante. – disse Scully.

- Vou pela direita.

- Você sempre vai pela direita. – protestou fazendo-o sorrir.

- Está bem. Você vai pela direita então. Nos vemos em cinco minutos.

Scully foi na frente e desviou alguns graus para tomar uma das entradas. Iluminava o teto, as paredes, as estalactites, admirada com as sombras que sua lanterna fazia. Sabia que teria de manter silêncio porque aquelas formações rochosas eram pontiagudas e sensíveis a qualquer barulho. Quando pensava no perigo de explorar a caverna sem um guia, seu pé torceu e ela abafou um gemido caindo de queixo no chão e cortando a palma da mão em um amontoado de pedras soltas.

- Scully?

Mulder já vinha mais atrás pronto para ajuda-la. A viu sentar e olhar a palma sangrando feio. O pé estava preso em um tipo de panela redonda sem tampa, meio enterrada na areia.

- Achei alguma coisa... – ela apertou a palma da mão e ele se agachou do seu lado para tirar o lenço do bolso e ajuda-la.

- Parece que você achou tudo. – cavando, Mulder encontrou a urna com os restos da terra mágica e mais abaixo o livro de escrita antiga.

Scully pôde libertar o pé do buraco e viu no amontoado de pedras algo surpreendente.

- Olhe Mulder... A Gárgula deve ter passado o dia aqui antes de Abraçar.

Ele a viu apanhar uma das pedras esverdeadas, leves como pedra vulcânica. Estendeu a mão e examinou o achado antes de coloca-lo no bolso.

- Prefiro pensar que ele se partiu em pedacinhos! – caçoou segurando-a pelos braços.

- Não viu algo semelhante no cemitério? Todas as vezes em que dorme, ele parece adquirir uma pele nova.

- Como as cobras.

- Quase isso...

- Está bem? Podemos continuar?

Scully olhou ao redor e teve a impressão de que tudo rodava. Segurou com força nos pulsos de Mulder e ele a sustentou preocupado.

- Scully?

- Vou ficar bem... – ela se firmou analisando o ferimento – Temos que entregar os objetos ao padre McCue... Só ele pode dizer o que fazer agora.

Mulder insistiu em pegar sua mão e examinar o arranhão que sangrava molhando o lenço.

- Assim que pudermos vamos cuidar disso.

Ela adorou sentir o calor das mãos dele. Aceitou seu apoio e conseguiu se firmar.

- Vou ficar bem... – repetiu com a voz mais tranqüila.

Olharam-se de perto um segundo, tempo suficiente para sentirem a atração aumentar. Mulder quase deixou a urna escorregar do braço e pestanejou com as faces coradas.

- Estou logo atrás de você.

Scully se pôs em movimento. Atrás dela, Mulder levava os objetos, sempre atento aonde ela pisava. Percebeu-a meio distante, fraca e cambaleando. A descida pareceu escorregadia para ela que caiu duas vezes, ofegante, suando frio.

- Scully, se sente bem?

- Só um pouco cansada...

O caminho parecia imensamente longo, interminável. Chegaram no carro e foi preciso que ele a sustentasse para abrir a porta e acomoda-la no banco.

- Deve ter sido o corte. Você se contaminou com alguma coisa quando se cortou ali. – concluiu pesaroso. – Oh meu Deus, está ardendo em febre!... Vou leva-la para o hospital e...

- Por favor, Mulder... Temos que ver o padre McCue...

- Nada é mais importante do que sua saúde. – afirmou severo, e ela deu um sorriso débil para ele depois se inclinou um pouco sobre seu rosto.

- Estou bem... – emendou quase sem voz. – Vamos...

Meio a contra-gosto Mulder arrodeou o carro. Sentou ao volante e deu a partida com o semblante carregado de preocupação.

**Catedral Nacional de Washington**

**11:09 am.**

Mesmo procurando aparentar estar bem, Scully sentia-se febril. Mulder conversava, fazendo conjecturas sobre os achados. Ela respondia com dificuldade, tentando raciocinar.

Chegaram na Catedral e Mulder percebeu suas faces vermelhas, a testa brilhando de suor.

- É melhor você ficar no carro. Vou tentar ser breve.

- Vou com você.

Ela já estava saindo do carro. Mulder admirou seu empenho, mas não a deteve e a alcançou nos degraus.

O padre McCue os viu carregando as relíquias desaparecidas e não pôde deixar de sorrir de alívio.

- Dana, você conseguiu!

Mulder estendeu a urna e o livro para ele.

- Que Deus os abençoe!...

- É bom colocar isto em um local seguro. – o agente aconselhou se voltando para a parceira e antes que completasse alguma frase, a viu tombar e a pegou nos braços rapidamente.

- Santo Deus, o que ela tem? – perguntou o padre igualmente urgente.

- Se machucou na caverna onde achamos vestígios da Gárgula.

- Venha... Vamos leva-la ao meu aposento.

Mulder a carregou pela catedral como se fosse um fardo leve, sem tomar conhecimento da presença de Chad olhando pela fresta de uma das portas.

Scully passou muito tempo inconsciente. Delirava, teve febre alta e deixou o parceiro completamente assustado.

O padre McCue aplicou compressas quentes e preparou um ungüento para o corte.

- Não seria melhor leva-la ao hospital? – Mulder perguntou sem sair do lado dela.

- Não adiantaria muito. Os médicos comuns não têm antídoto contra veneno de Gárgula.

- Me diga então o que é preciso para cura-la e eu farei.

- Matar a besta. No mínimo aprisioná-la de volta às trevas.

Ele não se surpreendeu com a resposta. Se inclinou sobre Scully e afagou seu cabelo sedoso, seu rosto corado, indiferente ao olhar admirado do padre.

- Já tenho a urna e o livro de volta. Vou preparar a torre para esta noite. Tenho certeza de que a Gárgula virá. Ela quer proteger as escritas. Quer recuperar os livros e para isso terá que se arriscar em vir.

- Ela tem como saber que estamos com as relíquias?

- Sim. Neste momento ela fala e pensa através da mente de Dana.

- Como pode ser?

- Gárgulas são criaturas encantadas. Comandadas pelo poder da mente do seu mestre. Não agem por instinto, porque não o têm. Mas obedecem cegamente a uma única ordem.

Mulder levantou a cabeça com a expressão lívida.

- Então isso quer dizer que existe alguém lidando com ela. Controlando seus atos.

O padre concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- O senhor imagina quem seja?

Ele engoliu em seco. Não respondeu, apenas desocupou a cadeira onde estivera sentado e foi embora do quarto disposto a preparar a torre para o anoitecer.

Mulder não deixou o aposento. Permaneceu ao lado de Scully fielmente, enxugando sua testa, segurando sua mão, vendo-a delirar em sonhos confusos.

Ela às vezes abria os olhos ou murmurava o seu nome, até que quando anoiteceu seu corpo trêmulo relaxou.

Vendo-a mais sossegada e sentindo necessidade de ir ao banheiro, ele deixou a porta entreaberta. Tentou ser breve. Levou alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para não encontra-la mais onde deixara.

- Scully? – chamou olhando ao redor.

Descalça, apenas de calcinha e camiseta, Scully subia a torre segurando a mão de Chad. Ele sorria para ela cada vez que a levava mais para longe. O padre McCue preparara o salão dos mortos e fechara a porta à chave, mas não foi obstáculo para ele que forçou a maçaneta com um firme giro.

- Finalmente vamos ficar juntos! – ele exclamou parando diante dos túmulos dos monges Caianitas.

Ela obedeceu quando ele pegou seu pulso e a fez subir no patamar onde um dos esquifes estava aberto esperando pelos dois.

- Como eu esperei...! – com um olhar apaixonado, Chad afagou seu cabelo e a beijou nos lábios docemente. –É só um minuto, querida... Tempo suficiente para que eu mate todos, depois nós dois dormiremos o sono eterno e acordaremos no nosso lar!

- Scully!

Chad ergueu a cabeça e enrijeceu o corpo quando ouviu a voz de Mulder. Avançou urgente até a porta e a escorou por dentro com uma tora de madeira.

- Scully!

Ela permanecia imóvel dentro do esquife. Cerrou os olhos ao ser acariciada na face, depois na cintura. Arqueou o corpo deixando-se beijar na boca rubra e ofegou com o beijo no pescoço alvo.

- Nada... Ninguém vai impedir que você seja minha...!

Quando Chad se preparava para deitar entre as pernas dela, a porta cedeu bruscamente e Mulder rolou pelo chão empoeirado com a arma em punho.

Scully emitiu um gemido e apertou as unhas nas costas de Chad ao ser mordida no pescoço. Um filete de sangue escorreu na marca das presas afiadas e ele levantou a cabeça com os olhos injetados de raiva por ter sido interrompido.

- Você vai morrer!

- Longe dela! – Mulder empunhou a arma ameaçando-o.

- Tolo!... Armas, luz do sol, crucifixos... Você deve ter assistido muitos filmes antigos!...

- E você parece mais enferrujado do que eu, vampiro de meia tigela!... Por que não procura uma garota solteira para namorar?

- Ela já não é mais sua. Pertence a mim. Ouve apenas o som da minha voz. Eu a quis desde que a vi. Somos feitos um para o outro desde a eternidade... Ela é a reencarnação daquela que um dia tomei como esposa. Ela se chama Seraphine!...

- Resposta errada, besta maldita! – sem pensar duas vezes, Mulder apertou o gatilho e as balas atravessaram o corpo de Chad que olhou para o peito e meneou a cabeça indiferente.

- É tudo o que sabe fazer?

Mulder apanhou uma estaca de madeira e avançou. Chad rebateu o golpe quebrando a estaca ao meio e com o pedaço que sobrou, Mulder o golpeou no peito.

Ele ria parecendo tão poderoso e impenetrável. Pegou o agente pela garganta e jogou do outro lado do salão aos pés do padre McCue.

- Sou o príncipe da Wallachia!... Sou Tremere! Senhor das trevas!...

- Nosferatu! – o padre exclamou erguendo o crucifixo no ar – Queime no inferno, besta infeliz! Volte para as trevas!...

Ele sorria com as presas sujas de sangue. Parecia tão confiante que Mulder temeu não poder ser páreo para ele. Mais ainda quando ouviu um bater de asas e uma ventania repentina que açoitou seus cabelos.

A Gárgula enorme surgiu na janela da torre e era algo fora do comum. Com uma envergadura de dois homens e asas fantásticas. Seus olhos da cor de fogo eram assustadores.

Mulder procurou a arma para disparar contra a criatura e o padre se firmou no momento em que ela avançava para os dois ameaçadora.

- Não resistam. – disse Chad - Rock Lord e eu só queremos suas pobres almas. Garanto que vão se sentir melhor!...

As balas de Mulder haviam acabado. Ele escapou de um golpe da Gárgula rolando pelo chão ao tempo em que o padre tentava atirar a terra mágica na criatura.

- Rock Lord, mate-os!

- Sim meu Senhor Pontifex. Será como tu ordenas...!

_- Vero domínio ad infernos ultremum privatum ante diem!_

- Tolo! – Chad zombava sorrindo – Você não pode nos deter!

_- Vero domínio ad infernos ultremum privatum ante diem!_

Mulder já não conseguia mais se defender dos golpes violentos da Gárgula. Percebeu tardiamente o safanão que ela deu nas mãos do padre levando a urna a se partir em pedaços, desperdiçando o resto da terra mágica. Foi quando lembrou da amostra que tinha no bolso.

- Ei, careca mal-humorado! Você está com fome? Que tal comer isto?

Rápido como um gato, Mulder meteu a mão entre suas presas fazendo-o engolir a pedra e outra vez recebeu um safanão que o fez voar por cima do esquife onde Scully permanecia em transe.

_- Vero domínio ad infernos ultremum privatum ante diem!_

Rock Lord batia as asas, engasgado com a própria pedra que formara sua pele e que Mulder descobrira ser a fonte da terra mágica.

Chad percebeu que estava perdendo sua Gárgula e cuidou de pegar Scully nos braços para fugir, mas o agente se postou diante dele ameaçador com o crucifixo do padre nas mãos.

- Saindo antes da festa acabar?

- Afaste-se!

- Ooops!... Parece que você está com medo disso agora não é?

Chad protegeu os olhos com as mãos. A Gárgula grunhia se debatendo, transformando-se rapidamente em pedra de novo.

Mulder viu o vampiro avançar querendo tomar-lhe o crucifixo, mas ficou firme e voltou a parte da cruz para baixo onde era mais afiada e cravou-lhe o peito com toda sua força.

O padre McCue continuava a falar em latin e a voz dele foi ficando cada vez mais distante, até que tudo silenciou.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Mulder estava com o crucifixo enterrado nos ossos fumegantes de Chad.

Foi preciso alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego. O padre foi ajuda-lo e Scully permanecia inconsciente, mas o filete de sangue ainda molhava seu pescoço.

- O miserável ainda a mordeu...! – ele protestou vendo as masrcas da mordida.

- Leve-a daqui. Vou cuidar para que ninguém mais volte a libertar essas criaturas horrendas de novo.

Ele obedeceu pegando Scully nos braços e carregando de volta para o aposento do padre. Ela não acordou, nem mesmo quando recebeu uma compressa quente no pescoço.

- Agüente firme. Está me ouvindo, Scully? Você não está sozinha. Jamais vai estar sozinha!...

Scully não lembrava de coisa alguma quando despertou no dia seguinte. Desconheceu o quarto do padre e as lindas rosas vermelhas que Mulder havia trazido do jardim. Ele dormia na cadeira de onde não saíra por toda noite.

- Mulder...

Com a sensação de que o corpo todo estava dolorido, Scully quis se recostar e ele despertou.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Se sente bem?

- Meio dolorida...

Ele chegou junto. Fez uma graça no seu lábio e a beijou docemente.

-Graças a Deus!...

Corada com o beijo inesperado ela procurou sua mão e desviou os olhos por sobre o ombro dele.

- Mais rosas?

- Colhi para você.

Olharam-se de novo. Ele estava com a barba por fazer, um arranhado na bochecha, mas era tão lindo. Antes que se inclinasse para beija-la outra vez, o padre entrou feliz em ver que ela havia acordado.

- Dana, louvado seja Deus!

- Padre...

- Shii! – Mulder ajeitou seu travesseiro com extremo zelo. – Procure ficar quietinha.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

O padre sentou e Mulder deixou que ele explicasse:

- Você se contaminou com o veneno da Gárgula depois que visitou a caverna. O corte infeccionou, mas já cuidamos de tudo.

- De tudo mesmo! – Mulder completou orgulhoso da façanha.

- Isso quer dizer que a Gárgula foi presa?

O padre McCue estava sorrindo com serenidade – Graças ao agente Mulder.

- Não fiz muito. Só a mantive ocupada.

- Uh, deve ter sido um veneno e tanto!... Não consigo lembrar de muita coisa...

- O que você perdeu eu posso contar. – ele se acotovelou perto dela e apoiou as mãos no queixo enquanto o padre fazia um gesto de despedida para Scully que sorriu e passou a ouvir o parceiro.

- Chad Thompson não era quem aparentava ser. Durante sua viagem à Romênia ele violou um túmulo e despertou o sono de Tremere, que por sua vez possuiu seu corpo jovem.

- Oh, isso é verdade?

- Ele usou as crianças para libertarem Rock Lord. Por isso o esquife do cemitério estava vazio quando visitamos o mausoléu. Tremere nunca morreu e nem foi sepultado ali. Ele tentava reunir forças para libertar sua Gárgula e recomeçar suas conquistas. Por isso se apossou de um corpo que não era seu e permitiu a Gárgula Abraçar o corpo de Dean.

- Eu me lembro de te-lo visto procurando algo nas gavetas do padre...

- Ele buscava os livros. Se os achasse, impediria que sua Gárgula fosse presa de novo.

- Então ele sabia do túmulo dos Caianitas.

- Só não contava com nossa intervenção. Ele conseguiu induzir Bud Riggs a roubar os achados e ficou inquieto quando você apareceu para investigar.

Scully se recostou suspirando.

- Se sente bem?

- Um pouco tonta...

- Também pudera. Aquele vampiro a mordeu profundamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos e tocou o pescoço dolorido.

- Mulder!

- O padre acha que foi uma mordida sem seqüelas, já que nós o matamos. Ele a estava comandando com o poder da mente. Queria faze-la obedecer a qualquer custo. Quase a tomou de mim.

Ela corou ouvindo suas palavras. Mordeu o lábio e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas.

- Você me salvou.

-Usamos a fé e um pouco de sorte. – concluiu puxando a coberta até o seu queixo. – Agora relaxe e durma o tempo que precisar.

O padre McCue não tinha palavras para agradecer aos agentes. Quando Scully se sentiu melhor, Mulder a acomodou no carro para leva-la para casa.

-Não esqueça padre... Se precisar de ajuda... – Mulder caçoou se despedindo.

-Vão em paz!

Scully acenou. Ficou em silêncio olhando Mulder dirigir. Observou o seu perfil com a barba por fazer, suas mãos firmes ao volante.

-Sinto que perdi a melhor parte.

-Você não perdeu nada.

-Sim, eu perdi. Queria ter visto aquela Gárgula.

Ele sorriu sereno.

- Você teria se decepcionado. Ela era feia e tinha um bafo horrível...!

Scully sorriu também, depois ficou séria e murmurou:

- Pobres daqueles que morreram vítimas de um plano sórdido e vingativo...

Ele a olhou de lado compreensivo.

-Você quase foi vítima também.

-Mas você estava lá para me salvar. Isso faz a diferença. Obrigada.

Concentraram-se na rua. Mulder guardou silêncio um instante, mas não conseguiu segurar a língua e perguntou:

- Se atraiu por ele?

- Quê?

- Em algum momento você sentiu atração por Chad Thompson?

- Mulder!...

Scully se remexeu inquieta. Ficou vermelha e desviou a atenção para fora. Incomodada com o silêncio acabou confessando:

- Ele nunca me seduziu. Apesar de ter tentado, eu nunca sucumbi aos avanços dele.

- Gostaria de saber por que.

Olharam-se diretamente agora. Ela sentiu as faces rubras não conseguindo ficar indiferente às dúvidas dele.

- Estamos juntos há quase sete anos... Se você ainda não me convenceu sobre seu ponto de vista nem diminuiu meu ceticismo, como eu iria me deixar levar por um desconhecido?

- Isso quer dizer que você não crê que Tremere era um vampiro das trevas com mais de trezentos anos? Ora Scully... Até o padre McCue viu!...

Ela meneou a cabeça tentando ficar séria.

- Acho que mesmo se eu tivesse visto não acreditaria.

Mulder fez um muxoxo de contrariedade. Meneou a cabeça como se duvidasse da resistência dela em querer acreditar no óbvio e acabou arqueando os lábios em um sorriso.

- Por um lado fico feliz que pense assim. Pelo menos você não se deixou dominar completamente. Sua mente é complexa, como toda mente feminina. Tremere deve ter tido um trabalho danado para conseguir hipnotizar você.

- Ele não me hipnotizou. Apenas me deixou em estado inanimado quando não pude refletir e nem me dominar.

- Ah, sei...! Só falta dizer que estava fingindo... Chegar à torre apenas de camiseta e calcinha, deitar naquele caixão mofado e fedendo a ossos velhos e permitir alguma intimidade com um vampiro tarado que não sabia o que era beijar uma mulher há mais de três séculos... Era tudo um plano!

- Não é para tanto... Se bem que não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu... Só me lembro de ter sonhado... Algo como um nevoeiro denso... Estava perdida, mas ouvi sua voz chamando meu nome, me trazendo de volta para a luz. Alguma coisa me puxava e eu resistia...

Desmanchando o ar de gozação Mulder estendeu o braço e segurou sua mão sem olhá-la. Scully olhou para ele, depois para seus dedos entrelaçados nos dele, depois olhou para ele mais uma vez. Ficaram assim alguns momentos. Ele dirigia sem olhá-la enquanto segurava sua mão enfaixada, agora bem menos dolorida do que na véspera. A marca da mordida em seu pescoço era quase um sinal minúsculo. Tantas evidências sobre o irreal e ela ainda duvidava. Só mesmo Scully para se manter céptica assim.

Não necessitaram de palavras, mas em um dado momento ela deixou escapar um gemido abafado e Mulder percebeu como estava frágil. Suavemente a trouxe para o peito e lhe deu um abraço caloroso, deixando-a ainda mais lânguida para completar enquanto se mantinha perto do seu peito:

- O que me anima é saber que em momento algum senti medo. Mesmo quando não pude ver, sabia que não estava sozinha. Sabia que era você quem estava lá comigo, Mulder. O tempo inteiro...!

**Fim.**


End file.
